The instant invention provides novel alkyl, aralkyl, alkadienyl and bicycloalkyl methyl carbonates defined according to the structure: ##STR4## wherein R represents 2-ethyl hexyl, linalyl, isobornyl and 1-phenylethyl and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of consumable materials.
Materials which can provide spicy, caryophyllene-like, bergamot-like, piney, rosey, green, woody and balsamic aroma nuances are well known in the art of perfumery. Man of the natural substances which provide such fragrances and contributes the desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
The prior art contains a large number of teachings regarding the use of organic carbonates in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfumes. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993 discloses the use of organic carbonates defined according to the structure: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1 is a moiety having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms selected from the group consisting of alkylcyclohexyl, alkenylcyclohexyl, alkynylcyclohexyl and cycloalkyl and R.sub.2 is a moiety selected from the group consisting of alkyl having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, alkenyl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms and alkynl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993 describes, for example, methyl-1-ethynycyclohexyl carbonate having a fruity, herbal complex odor and distinct fragrance of dill. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993 describes methyl cyclooctyl carbonate as having an herbal, natural and complex fragrance which is distinguished by a strong and long clinging flowery jasmine scent and further indicates its use in jasmine perfume compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993 describes the preparation of the compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR6## according to the reaction: ##STR7## where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are defined as above.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,309 describes the perfume use of the carbonates defined according to the structure: ##STR8## wherein R.sub.1 ' is a moiety having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms selected from the group consisting of alkylcyclohexyl, alkenylcyclohexyl, alkynylcyclohexyl and cycloalkyl and R.sub.2 ' is a moiety selected from the group consisting of alkyl having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, alkenyl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms and alkynyl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms. Described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,309 are also such compounds as methyl cyclooctyl carbonate and the use thereof in jasmine perfume formulations. As is the case in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993, the carbonates of U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,309 are indicated to be prepared according to the reaction: ##STR9##
Arctander "Perfume And Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals) Volume I", discloses the use of certain ethyl carbonates in perfumery. Thus, Arctander at monograph 1661 discloses hexyl ethyl carbonate thusly:
"This ester is rarely offered under its proper chemical name, but it enters several perfume specialties as part of the ethereal-refreshing topnote used in a great variety of perfumes-floral, herbacious, citrusy, etc. It seems to have a good ability for "mellowing" a fragrance and introducing a "natural" note . . . "
At monograph 1445 Arctander discloses geranyl ethyl carbonate to have a sweet and mellow and rosy and warm tenacious odor . . . sweeter than geraniol but not fruity like geranyl acetate, rather a mellow and an almost musky way.
At monograph 2528 of Volume II, Arctander states that phenyl ethyl carbonate having the structure: ##STR10## has a mellowing effect upon the aliphatic aldehydes and aldehydic top notes and basis. It is stated that it is interesting by its effect of "lifting" a musk odor so that the musk becomes preceptible at a much earlier stage of the perfume evaporation.
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the alkyl, aralkyl, alkadienyl and bicycloalkyl methyl carbonates of our invention having the specific fragrance nuances of the compounds of our invention.